Christmas Gundam Wing Style!
by The 3 ladies
Summary: It’s Christmas time in Gundam world. Wufei forgot to get a tree and now it’s the 24th. Heero and Wufei go get it but Wufei gives Yuy the ax and then insults him.The Shining twist at the end. R&R-LB


Christmas Gundam Style!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Dream sequence of Lady Blink. *  
  
Disclaimer: I do own Gundam Wing. I do to have the right to write Gundam fan fiction.  
  
*Lady Blink wakes up. *  
  
Lady Blink: I DON'T own Gundam Wing. It was just a dream. Just a dream. just a dream. just a dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Narrator: Its Christmas Eve at the Winner mansion. The g-boys and girls are putting up lights and wrapping up gifts. Let's look in on the merry little household, shall we?  
  
*Winner mansion kitchen. Quatre is waiting by the oven for the cookies. Trowa and Dorothy are drinking eggnog and talking with Quatre. *  
  
Quatre: I hope Wufei and Heero find a good tree this late.  
  
Dorothy: They won't. It's Christmas Eve. All that's left are the small little trees.  
  
Quatre: I hope not.  
  
Narrator: We see the outside of the Winner mansion. Snows falling. Inside the windows we see Duo and Heidi putting up lights in the huge windows. Heero and Wufei are outside in big coasts with gloves on.  
  
Heero: God damn it Wufei! I told you we shouldn't have waited until Christmas Eve to go out and buy a tree!  
  
Wufei: Shut up Yuy! I didn't know there wouldn't be any good trees on the 24th. We could have gotton a plastic tree but noooooo!! Mr. Holiday says it wouldn't "feel" like Christmas. Do you have the ax?  
  
Heero: Yes. *Holds up ax. * Quatre's right about the tree. So, whose backyard tree are we going to hack down for a day's worth?  
  
Wufei: Ms. Prelacy's. *Puts on black ski mask. * Let's go.  
  
Heero: Is that really necessary?  
  
Wufei: Yes! Move out! *Runs and jumps over a fence. *  
  
Heero: *Shakes head. * Too much eggnog. *Follows Wufei. *  
  
Narrator: While Heero and Wufei go and ax down Ms. Prelacy's tree, we'll take a look back into the warm Winner home. Relena has gotton a warm fire going in the living room where everyone are eating Quatre's award winning cookies and wrapping Heero and Wufei's gifts.  
  
Relena: Do you think Heero will like my gift? * Holds up book in titled, 100 Easy Steps to Becoming a Peacifist. *  
  
Zechs: No.  
  
Relena: What did you just say?  
  
Zechs: Nothing.  
  
*Sally puts a hairbrush and a bag of ponytail holders in a shoebox. *  
  
Sally: There! Wufei's gift! *Holds up the shoebox and smiles with pride. *  
  
Duo: *Takes sip of hot chocolate. * Aren't you going to wrap it?  
  
Sally: F***!! The love for this justice freak never ends!  
  
Quatre: AH! That's not Christmas language Sally!  
  
Heidi: Anyways! What do you think is taking Wufei and Heero so long?  
  
Narrator: Back out side Wufei and Heero are having difficulty cutting down the tree.  
  
Wufei: Put some back into it onna!  
  
*Wufei is standing beside Heero, who's chopping, and being "helpful and encouraging" to Heero.*  
  
Wufei: You weak little onna! You're pathetic and scrawny! Spineless too! Fragile little onna! You're useless! How do you call you're self a Gundam pilot?! Chop that tree you little turd! You're. WWWEEEAAAKKKK!  
  
Heero: I'M GOING TO CHOP YOU! *Holds up ax and takes a swing at Wufei's head but misses. *  
  
Wufei: AHHHHHHHH!!! *Starts running with Heero right behind him and swinging away. *  
  
Heero: ONNA! COME BACK HERE! YOU PATHETIC LOSER!!  
  
Wufei: AHHH! I WAS ENCOURAGING YOU!!! KEEP UP THE GOOD-- *Ax swings over the top of his head.* AHHHHHHHH!! HHHHEEEELLPPPP MEEE!!  
  
Narrator: While Heero chases Wufei around the cold and blizzard like backyard with an ax trying to kill him! *Takes a deep breath. * The others are inside enjoying the heat.  
  
Duo: *Sitting next to the big, warm fire. * You know, I really wish Heero and Wufei would hurry up and come back so we can put up the tree!  
  
Trowa: Me too. This hot chocolate is wonderful Une! What did you put in it?  
  
Une: I melted Hershey chocolate in there and added whip cream!  
  
*Everyone smiles and takes a big sip of the hot chocolate. All of sudden a white flash shoots by the window followed by a green and shiny flash. *  
  
Relena: *Spitting out her drink. * WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?  
  
*The white flash comes running back in front of the window. *  
  
White flash: AHHH!! HELP ME! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!  
  
Sally: WUFEI?!  
  
*The green flash becomes clear and runs up and takes a swing at Wufei but misses. *  
  
Relena: HEERO?!!  
  
Wufei: AHHHH!!! HELP ME! LET ME IN THE HOUSE!!  
  
Heero: OMAE O KORSO CHANG!! *Swings ax and shatters glass. *  
  
Everyone inside: AHHHH!! HE'S CRAZY!!  
  
Heero: Here's Yuy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay! Want me to add more chapters? Review and tell me what ya think! Flames will be used to set the Backstreet Boys on fire. Yes. I'm an arsonist. Thanks! Have a good day! BLINK-182 ROCKS! -Lady Blink 


End file.
